


0.01

by tiggeryumyum



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Kuroo Tetsurou, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 22:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14657304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiggeryumyum/pseuds/tiggeryumyum
Summary: Kuroo is, in fact, the only senpai who has not noticed Lev.





	0.01

Lev's never met anyone like Kuroo. 

Kuroo is Lev's old volleyball captain, from his first year in high school. He was a good captain, and a talented player, an _all-rounder_ , so there are no complaints when Lev finds himself on the same team once he gets to university. 

But Kuroo was weird then, and he's still weird today. Lev's had senpai like Kai-san, who are kind and patient. And he's had senpai like Yaku-san, who are strict and demanding. He's had senpai like Taketora-san, who are loud and enthusiastic. 

But Kuroo – grins. Even when he's mad, he's grinning. He grins at enemies and friends, he grins when he's insulting someone, or when he's serious, or when he's just happy. He grins the most when he says a joke that only he'll understand, one he _knows_ Lev's not going to get. 

Yaku said in first year that if Lev is lucky, one day he'd be as good as Kuroo.

Lev doesn't know about luck, but he does know about practice, and hard work. He knows that Nekoma went to nationals each year he was there, and they made it all the way to the top eight with Lev acting as captain. Lev knows all about that, and he knows that it eventually you have to stop calling it _luck_.

"First years, introduce yourself," the coach says, first day of practice in the university gym. 

Lev stands in line with the rest of the new students, and the upperclassmen gather in front of them in a curious, evaluating crowd. Kuroo is there in the front, arms crossed, grinning like Lev is still the bumbling, inexperienced fifteen year old who didn't even know the difference between a setter and middle blocker when he first walked onto the court. 

"Lev-kun," Kuroo says, after introductions. "You made it." 

"Of course I did," Lev says, the defensiveness surprising even himself, making him sound like an utter brat. 

Kuroo just grins.

"Then let's see how you measure up."

 _Yes, let's._ Lev knows he's improved tremendously since the last time he and Kuroo shared a gym together. Lev was a solid captain, and he saw his professional stat sheet after nationals, passed from one coach to another. 90 block solos, 440 block assists. Just over 700 kills, and 350 digs. He's become an _all-rounder_ , too, and it's obvious to anyone who saw him play last year.

Kuroo, apparently, didn't. 

He observes Lev the same way he did in high school, arms crossed, leaning back, anticipating failure. 

It can be hard to really gauge how much a player has changed in workouts and dives, though, and Lev's patience lasts until second week, when they actually split the gym up for scrimmages. 

Here, Lev will shine. _Here_ , Kuroo will see just how much he's grown, and stop calling him _brat_ and giving those amused, condescending grins from the sidelines whenever he watches Lev play. 

Kuroo and Lev stare one another down from the either side of the net, and once the game starts, Kuroo is continually, vocally, obnoxiously surprised whenever Lev does a solid block, and gives short, sarcastic pieces of advice, grin turning infuriatingly smug whenever he shuts Lev down. 

Which is a lot. Because it's not like Kuroo stopped practicing either, of course he's gotten better.

Desperation rises quick, and has Lev slipping back to bad habits, ones from years ago, the last time he played with Kuroo. When it becomes a showdown over the net – he's grown 8 centimeters since his first year of high school, he's got about eighteen centimeters on Kuroo, this should be _easy_ \- he can feel his palms spreading further apart than they should, an annoying gap he spent all first year learning to close, and one that Kuroo effortlessly pushes the ball through. 

" _Hee_ ," Kuroo celebrates like a child, landing on the heels of his feet, grinning wide and toothy. 

Lev _burns_. He wants to shout that that's not the best he can do! And Kuroo better not get ahead of himself – better not underestimate him! But those are the antics of a child and Lev is better than that, now. 

So instead he just pouts and scowls and obsesses about the next chance he has to prove himself. 

~

"He's such a flirt."

"What?"

The setter on their team, a serious and impatient third year, jerks his head toward Kuroo, where he's talking to the captain of the opposing team. "Kuroo," he says, unimpressed. "He flirts with everyone."

 _Flirt_. It's weird to say that he's flirting with the captain, who is much older than them and grumpy, not attractive, but now that Lev hears it… he can sort of see it. The grin, the way he holds his body, the deliberately provocative things he says, hoping for a reaction...

This is a game changer. 

It gets him reevaluating everything, from the way Kuroo moves, what he wears, the way he tilts his head to the side when bored, and tilts his head forward, like bracing for a challenge, when annoyed. Kuroo wears his hair a little shorter now, but still long enough for the fringe to hide half his expression. This shadow over his eye seems coy, sort of. Another form of flirting. A tease. A dare, asking if Lev has the guts to reach out, push it back, take a closer look at what Kuroo's hidden there. 

Once, Shibayama said that he really liked girls who had dark circles under their eyes, but couldn't really explain the appeal. Lev sort of got it then, but he _really_ gets it now, cause Kuroo has a nice face, in a way, but his expressions are so wry, his gaze so taunting. It's this strange – contrast, this weird sort of – flaw, or something, an offbeat kind of – _something_. 

"You're thinking a lot about this."

"What? No, I'm not," Lev says, feeling his face go immediately red.

Kenma just stares. He's not going to bother to argue, and Lev knows anything he says will only make it worse. They stare at one another a beat longer, then go back to lunch.

Lev is, though. He's thinking about Kuroo all the time.

Nothing in particular happens the day Lev decides to do something about it. Kuroo called him a brat again during practice, but that's nothing new. They're about to go on winter break, so that's something. Maybe that's it, maybe Lev doesn't want to keep dragging this, unresolved, into the new year. 

Whatever it is, he sees Kuroo alone in the locker room, and instead of just saying goodnight and leaving , decides to make his move. 

"Kuroo-san."

Lev puts his hand on the locker beside Kuroo's head. He leans in close, and Kuroo backs up on instinct, expression stiffening, like he's bracing for a fight. 

It must be strange for Kuroo. They're some of the tallest on the team, and back in Nekoma they _were_ the tallest. Lev wonders if he's the only teammate Kuroo's ever had who he actually has to look up at like this. He wonders if Kuroo remembered him for that, and hopes that he will now, at least. 

"I'm going to kiss you."

Kuroo stares. "What."

"Unless you don't want me to," Lev says. 

Kuroo doesn't answer except for his continued stare, like Lev's lost his goddamn mind, so Lev leans closer. 

His hand goes to the back of Kuroo's neck, and Kuroo breaks eye contact briefly, gaze darting toward Lev's arm, then back to Lev's face, like he's not quite sure what's happening, like he's waiting for the punchline. 

Lev hasn't stopped – he's at Kuroo's lips – but gives another pause before he does it, one more chance for Kuroo to realize – _this isn't a joke_ – but Kuroo stays where he is. So Lev presses their lips together. 

It's dry and soft. It's barely even a kiss, nothing more intimate than brushing shoulders as they stand side by side, except for how it marks Lev's intention. 

He keeps his hand on Kuroo's neck when he pulls away. 

Kuroo blinks twice, opens his mouth, but nothing comes out. Lev's never seen him so off-kilter before, and it's – exciting. 

"I'm going to fuck you."

" _Excuse me?_ "

"Unless you don't want me to," Lev says. "Do you not want me to?"

Kuroo's pupils are pinpricks, darting all across Lev's face. Suddenly, a dry, huff of laughter escapes, and Lev frowns. 

"I'm not joking."

"Clearly," Kuroo says. He's regained control. Grinning. Like this whole thing is a really, really great joke. "Sure, Lev. Why not."

Lev scowls again. "I'm serious," he says.

"So am I," Kuroo says. He puts his hand against Lev's chest and gives a short push. It's only then that Lev realizes he's actually crowded Kuroo in, trapping him there against the locker. He quickly steps away so Kuroo can walk past him, grab his belongings, tuck them into his gym bag. He toes on his shoes, then looks over his shoulder at Lev, who is still standing at the lockers. "Oi. You coming?"

Lev nearly stumbles over his own feet to catch up as Kuroo walks out the door.

There's no discussion as Kuroo crosses the campus, seeming relaxed and unconcerned. When they reach the street, Kuroo takes out his phone and checks his messages as they wait to cross. 

"Didn't know you were interested in guys," Kuroo says, conversationally.

"Yeah – I. Am," Lev says awkwardly. 

"Exclusive?"

"Basically, yeah."

"Mm. Must break a lot of hearts," Kuroo says.

"You, too," Lev says.

Kuroo laughs again, under his breath, pocketing his phone and crossing the street. "Sure."

"That wasn't a joke," Lev mutters. 

Kuroo lifts an eyebrow. "Aren't you full of vinegar tonight," he says. "I was just thinking I didn't break yours."

"… Oh."

Kuroo starts pulling out his keys – they've arrived at his apartment, just off campus. He swipes his key fob, and holds the door, giving an inviting head tilt for Lev to enter the lobby first. Grinning. 

The walk up to Kuroo's apartment is in silence, and when the door closes behind him, Lev watches Kuroo take off his jacket, and suddenly – feels a little presumptuous. 

Kuroo's apartment is neat, and smells good, with stacks of thick, heavy books on just about every surface, most with English and scientific formulas on the covers, both languages equally incomprehensible to Lev. There are fresh fruits and vegetables on the counter, and a jar of almonds and berries. Kuroo suddenly seems impossibly adult, outclassing Lev yet again in a way he hadn't even anticipated.

"Want a drink?" Kuroo asks, ducking down to look in his fridge. 

Kuroo's wearing jeans, and they show off the shape of his legs and ass. He's grown into himself in college, developed the kind of body Lev's seen in magazines: long and lean, pleasantly sized, wide shoulders with a firm, trim middle. There's just. _A lot_ of Kuroo, there's evidence of it on every surface of this apartment, things Lev could've never guessed, and Lev can't really say why he was so sure he could take this on. Even the things Lev's been admiring now seem somewhat daunting, intimidating – the length of Kuroo's legs, imagining them over his shoulders, the muscles of his thighs against Lev's chest… 

"Lev?"

"What?" Lev asks, startled, then remembers he was asked a question. "No. No, thanks."

Kuroo raises an eyebrow again, leaning against the fridge, resting a hand on his hip. "No pressure if you changed your mind, sport."

 _Grinning_.

Lev blinks, and realizes – this is why Kuroo was so quick to agree back in the locker room. He thinks Lev is going to chicken out! Stubborn and annoyed enough to steel his nerves completely, Lev yanks off his own jacket. 

"That's not going to happen."

"Alright, alright," Kuroo says, putting up his hands. _Humoring_.

Lev is going to go as far as Kuroo allows tonight, he's going to be a bold and sure partner, impressive and confident. He'll make it clear how much he's grown, and he starts by walking up to Kuroo and continuing where they left off in the locker room. 

This time, he kisses for real, using tongue to urge Kuroo's mouth open. He can feel the surprised stutter travel through Kuroo's body, the way he shifts his weight to find his balance again, bringing his hands to Lev's shoulders. He's not used to being kissed like this, having to tilt his head back for a taller partner, having that stronger partner's arm loop around his waist, pulling him closer. The thought fills Lev with heat and confidence, kissing deeper, moaning as he does, feeling the surprised, hitching exhale from Kuroo. 

Lev takes advantage of that, too, plundering deeper with each inch Kuroo gives, tilting Kuroo's head to accommodate it, encouraging him back against the wall.

"Holy – " Kuroo breaks for a breath, but Lev only uses this to bring one hand down to Kuroo's hip, then sliding lower to this thigh, encouraging his leg up. "Holy shit – "

Lev is on him again, kissing until the back of Kuroo's head presses against wall behind him, rocking into the space he's made between Kuroo's thighs, lifting Kuroo's leg higher. 

Excitement and arousal soars when he feels the muscles beneath his hand flex, tighten as Kuroo loops his leg high on Lev's thigh, encouraging Lev against him, moaning low in his throat when Lev starts rolling his hips, pressing him into the wall in a repeated, rhythmic motion. 

Impatient for more, Lev grips Kuroo's shirt, pulling it up, forced to break the kiss to get it off completely. 

Kuroo blinks, seeming a little a dazed as the shirt flies over his head, licking his wet, used lips, and the sight makes Lev nearly groan with impatience. Could he fuck Kuroo against the wall... ? The thought is greedy and unrealistic. 

"Bedroom?"

Kuroo's bedroom is just down the hall, and the source of that pleasant smell: incense. The sheets and blankets and furniture are all dark colors, all matching, more of those books scattered across the floor and on his desk, and it'd be intimidating again if Kuroo wasn't standing in the center, wiggling out of his jeans, sighing in soft relief as his own rising erection is freed when he unzips. 

"So, you – you know what you're doing," Kuroo says, an attempt to regain control again, to mask the breathlessness in his voice, and the way his dick is thickening with need as he drops down onto the bed.

"Yep," Lev says, stepping out of his own shorts, climbing after him, then on him, getting him flat on his back. Lev does know, he's done this – not a lot, but enough.

Kuroo seems upended again when Lev moves his hands down Kuroo's trim sides, to his hips, lifting his lower half off the bed and up against him as he palms the soft skin, firm muscle of his ass greedily. Has Kuroo ever had a partner who could lift him like this? Probably not often. It must be strange. Different – maybe exciting. He thinks exciting is probably the right answer, because Kuroo sets his jaw as a blush starts spreading up his face. 

"Lube?" Lev asks. He's circling Kuroo's hole now, wanting to slide inside, wanting to feel that instinctive clench, feel just how tight Kuroo is.

Kuroo's shut his eyes from the contact, looking a little embarrassed. "Yeah – yeah, just – " He jerks his hips, to escape Lev's grip, dropping back to the mattress and reaching into the drawer beside his bed stand. 

He digs around in the drawer for a moment, grabbing a dark brown bottle, again with english writing, and a condom.

"What is this?" Lev asks, turning over the bottle in his hand when Kuroo passes it over. 

"Lube," Kuroo says, narrowing his eyes a little. "If you don't know how to use it – "

"No, I do," Lev says, pulling it toward his chest possessively. "Just. Most of the time I just use lotion."

"Lotion," Kuroo repeats, eyebrow raising in amusement. 

"What's wrong with lotion?" Lev mutters defensively, uncapping the bottle. The stuff inside drips out slow, even after Lev squeezes. It's transparent and has a far thicker consistency than what he's used to. It's scentless and clean and Lev can instinctively tell Kuroo's right, this is way better than the hand cream he keeps in his gym bag, but this only makes him feel more stubborn. 

"'External use only,' says so right on the label," Kuroo starts, and Lev frowns harder, pouring more onto his fingers, and getting his hand back between Kuroo's legs. "It's – it causes irritation – " Lev trails his fingers between Kuroo's cheeks, pressing against the sensitive skin all the way back, until he finds where it gives, Kuroo's hole. "It's shit to clean up, and it's – _aah_."

"And it's what?" Lev asks, smiling down into his own chest, pressing there a second time when Kuroo opens his mouth to start again. His hips squirm, and Kuroo groans, gripping his own dick, jerking it twice, clearly pleased by the way Lev is handling him, spreading him, his noises growing a bit sharper when Lev slips in another finger. Annoyingly, Lev does notice a far easier slide compared to the goopy, sloppy lotion. "It's what, Kuroo-san?"

"Shit," Kuroo says, toes flexing. "It makes a mess and it's not good with condoms."

"Right," Lev says, watching with greedy eyes, moving his finger back and forth over Kuroo's prostate, back and forth, watching the muscles in Kuroo's stomach jump each time. "Is that good, Kuroo-san? My finger? Right there?"

"Shitty – shit – " Kuroo gasps. He's twitching like a string pulled tight, one hand over his head, gripping the headboard.

"Kuroo-san?"

"You little – brat," Kuroo huffs. "Keep it there."

Lev does as his senpai orders, and starts stroking his dick lazily as he watches Kuroo fuck himself on his fingers, watches him moan breathlessly when Lev adds a third, fourth finger, pace slowing as he adjusts, but not stopping. His hips travel up, then down, thighs spread wide on either side of Lev, the muscles working as he goes, and imagining this – all of this happening on Lev's cock, is getting him harder than he's been in months. 

"You look good, Kuroo-san," Lev says, almost shaking with impatience. "Can.. ?" 

"Little more," Kuroo grits out, cracking an eye open to look down at Lev's cock. It's not small. 

Lev, not wanting to spook Kuroo, as has happened with partners in the past, is quick to make a show of pouring more lube on himself, over the condom. He keeps working it on himself, in danger of coming, when Kuroo finally nods.

The movement of his hips have become easy and relaxed, he's enjoying himself, and is ready to enjoy himself on Lev's cock.

Lining himself up, Lev exhales quietly, pushing in. He watches Kuroo's reactions closely - watches his Adam's apple bob as he swallows, the line of his mouth distorting as he bites down his lower lip.

Lev doesn't ask if he's alright, knowing he probably won't appreciate the question. He slows, and waits a moment.

"Okay," Kuroo says, after a second, the shaking in his body calming, and Lev nods, pushing forward again. The slick of the lube is still annoyingly impressive. Lev didn't even use that much but it's still easing the stretch, helping Lev's dick force its way in, down to the base. 

Lev's mouth drops open, unable to believe the sight – he's yet to have a partner that can take him all the way in, and here Kuroo is, his hole stretched and pink and wet, all the way there, all of Lev, taking all he has. For a moment Lev is overwhelmed with dizzying, pleasure filled gratitude. 

"I'm – I'm in you," he says. He sounds very young and he hates that, but Kuroo seems just as dazed, nodding once, chest heaving. 

"Yeah," he agrees. "Hey."

Lev opens eyes he hadn't realized he'd shut, and sees Kuroo beckoning him down, closer. Lev swallows and complies, shifting his weight as carefully as he can, but he still jostles his dick wedged deep inside Kuroo, and Kuroo still winces as he leans down. 

Kuroo runs a hand through Lev's hair, and they kiss. He's not sure if Kuroo can tell exactly what Lev is trying to prove, but either way this feels like a truce, a moment of companionable reassurance. Lev drops his head to Kuroo's shoulder, bracing himself as he starts to move.

Kuroo hisses. Lev stops.

"It's fine," Kuroo says, quickly. "Keep – keep going."

Lev pushes back in the inch or so, then starts pulling out again, and this time Kuroo is quiet, but Lev can feel the shake in his chest. He pulls out half way, then back in, and the stretch is easier – even easier the time after that – yes, good – Kuroo's relaxing around him, thighs wrapping around Lev's waist, encouraging him closer – Lev starts to actually move, and then they're actually, seriously fucking.

Kuroo is solid. Deliciously solid beneath him, firm and strong and it doesn't feel like some of Lev's other partners, who Lev had been half terrified for the entire time. Lev feels excitement grow as he realizes he can actually – actually, really, seriously drive into Kuroo, and Kuroo won't contort in agony. He's quiet, still, biting on his lip, shivering, but these are good signs, Kuroo trying to endure the pleasure, not the pain. 

Lev starts fucking harder, faster, and he's so fixated on Kuroo's tiny reactions, the tiny, shaking little whispers of pleasure, that the sudden cry from Kuroo's mouth is enough to make Lev freeze, arousal surging inside him. 

"There?"

" _Fuck_ ," Kuroo heaves out, wet and breathless.

There.

Lev fucks _there_ , faster, working his hips in deep circles, churning up Kuroo's insides, watching Kuroo's wide eyes – he's lost that tight-gripped control over the noises he makes, and can't seem to get it back, pleased, shaking moans escaping from his slack mouth with each of Lev's thrusts. 

"Fuh – fuck, oh, fuck," he moans. 

Lev keeps going, keeps moving up into him, each push of his hips a visible crack of Kuroo's control, dragging him further and further away from his composure, until he's lost it completely, eyes blank and sightless as he cries out, loud and desperate. 

Wanting to push in harder, Lev grabs Kuroo by his wrists, pulling him into a tight, firm line, jackknifing in a brutal pace.

Kuroo arches his back helplessly, and nearly screams at this new angle. Lev is merciless, striking again and again. Entranced by the red splotched on Kuroo's face, the wetness in his eyes, the way he tilts his head back and wails, coming, his cock twitching with each release, spraying high and long up his own chest. 

Lev takes in the scene with hungry eyes, licking his lip, driving deep into Kuroo's body, and the broken moans that he gets in response encouraging him forward, to keep moving, keep fucking, until he crashes into his own finish, coming, grinding it into Kuroo, pulling him closer, spilling deep inside. 

"Fuck," Lev pants into the silence. 

They stay frozen like that a beat longer, Kuroo's back still arched, Lev's grip on his wrists tighter than he thought – tighter than he intended – he releases him, slumping to the side while Kuroo drops against the mattress.

"Fuck," Kuroo says, then swallows. 

Kuroo makes a noise, high and short, scrunching his face just slightly as Lev pulls out. Something about it makes Lev want to kiss him again, having to bite on his own lip to keep the urge in check. They lay there in a companionable silence, Lev's arm flopped across Kuroo's chest.

Kuroo wipes at his face, then rolls to his side, out of bed and to his feet.

Lev watches him go, the hypnotic movement of his ass. Frustration has been clouding his mind for months now, but after that, it's shifted cleanly to satisfaction. He looks at Kuroo's perfect, rounded ass, and burns pleasantly with the sense of a job well done. 

He's feeling smug about it until Kuroo returns to the room about two minutes later. He walks back to bed with two apples, one he tosses over to Lev. 

"What was that all about?" he asks.

How – could Kuroo not know?! After all that? How is it not obvious… ? Lev felt like he had proven it to Kuroo, to the room, to the world at large, but – but here Kuroo is, still looking at him the exact same way. 

Lev scowls down at the apple, then hides his face in his arm. "Nationals. Last year," he says.

"Yeah?" Kuroo asks, around a noisy bite into the apple. "What about it?"

"I went. Nekoma went."

"… Yeah," Kuroo says, still sounding confused. 

Lev doesn't say anything else. 

"You made it to the semi-finals," Kuroo says, like he's trying to prod more out of Lev. 

"Yeah, I did!" Lev says, sitting up higher with each exclamation – "I shut Itachiyama down! I received half of Karausno's quicks! I had three service aces in a row!!"

"I know you did," Kuroo says. "I saw it."

"You – you saw it?"

"Yeah," Kuroo says. "Against Shinzen. Closed the first set." Kuroo is watching Lev, gears turning. He seems to be picking his next words carefully. "You – wanted to fuck me because you thought I missed nationals?"

" _No_ ," Lev says. "I – I thought…" he lifts himself from the mattress, frustrated. "If you saw it, why do you keep treating me like a – little kid?!"

Kuroo blinks, and this time the grin spreads across his face isn't the infuriating thing it was before. Lev isn't sure if it's actually different, or if it just feels that way after seeing Kuroo scream and arch against the mattress – but it feels warmer, a little more affectionate. Kuroo even chuckles, and it's mocking like usual, but it doesn't sting. 

"Lev," Kuroo says, and pinches his cheek. "You're always gonna be my precious kohai. Doesn't matter how good you get."

"Even after this?!"

"Don't get me wrong," Kuroo says. "This was good, but you're about – ninety-nine times short for me to stop seeing you as a kohai."

"Then I'll fuck you one hundred times!"

Kuroo laughs, tosses the apple core in the bin beside the bed, and slides back down, under the covers. "I'll look forward to it."

Lev huffs, shifting until he finds a position he likes – they're big enough that any type of laying together on a bed is going to end up with some kind of contact, and they end up spooning, Lev's face pressed into Kuroo's dark hair, still pouting. Kuroo is humoring him again. But he'll prove himself. And he guesses it's not the worst thing in the meantime.


End file.
